Of Mistletoe and Mistakes
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: Young Ryoma realized that he should've payed more attention to his Christmas plants. If he did he wouldn't have made the mistake of kissing a girl in the supermarket. "But kissing is just so...just so icky!" ::Christmas 2009/kiddie fic::


**A/N:**Hi Everyone! I would just like to say Merry Christmas to all of you! Hope you guys got what you wanted! Here's a little kiddie fic about Ryoma and Sakuno. For those of you who read "The Angel's Identity" and "Ryoma the Matchmaker," don't wory because they will be updated today and tomorrow!

Anyways, I hope you have fun reading this! Happy Holidays! :o)

**Summary:**Young Ryoma realized that he should've payed more attention to his Christmas plants. If he did he wouldn't have made the mistake of kissing a girl in the supermarket. "But kissing is just so...just so icky!" ::Christmas 2009/kiddie fic::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Prince of Tennis. I just own the plot of this story. :o)

* * *

**_Of Mistletoe and Mistakes_**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen, now officially six years old, was looking up at his mother with questioning eyes. Did she just say the 'k' word?

"But...Mom, why do I have to kiss you?"

"Why? Because we're under the mistletoe! That's why!"

"But kissing is just so...just so icky! The girls at school try to kiss me all the time! Eww..."

Young Ryoma expectantly looked up to his mom, hoping that she would take pity upon him. However, as he met his mom's gaze he realized that she wasn't about to give up, much to his disappointment.

"Mommy! You have to understand! The girls at school are so girly. It's yucky!"

"Why do they try to kiss you, Ryoma?"

"Because they're silly girls!"

Rinko could only chuckle at his son's innocence.

"But kissing under mistletoe is different."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because when two people kiss under mistletoe, they are honoring the gods."

"Nani? The gods?" Ryoma was now very interested. Looking at his mother with big, luminescent eyes, he focused his gaze upon his mother's as she told him the story.

"Yes the gods. Many eons ago, the gods and goddesses ruled over the land and its people. Among these rulers lived Frigga, the goddess of love, and her son, Balder, the god of the summer sun. One day Balder dreamt a cold dream about his death and immediately told his mother. Frigga was now worried for her son and the life on earth. If the summer sun died, then life would dwindle away. So Frigga set off! She asked the gods and goddesses of air, water, fire, and earth to protect her son. Frigga was then promised the safety of her son by all the plants and animals. Now content with her son's safety, Frigga journeyed back home.

However, in the depths of despair, Loki, the god of evil, was slowly plotting Balder's fall. Loki realized that Frigga had overlooked one small plant. This plant grew in odd places and was known as the mistletoe. With an evil mind and foul purpose, Loki tricked Balder's blind brother, Hoder, the god of winter, into killing Balder. Loki placed mistletoe at the tip of an arrow and watched with eager eyes as Hoder shot Balder with it.

As the summer sun died, life on earth became rigid and frail. The plants grew weary and wilted. The animals became hungry due to lack of plants. Chaos and war was amidst them.

For three days, the animals and plants tried to revive Balder, but all efforts were futile. Unsure what to do, Frigga visited the mistletoe, asking for forgiveness through her many tears. As her warm tears fell upon the mistletoe, white berries began to form on its leaves. Looking back to her son, Frigga noticed life coming back to him. His cheeks turned rosy as his heart started beating.

Overjoyed, Frigga blessed the mistletoe. Whoever was to stand underneath it would never be harmed and would kiss as a token of love. Thus, began the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe."

Rinko looked down to her beloved son and noticed that he had fallen asleep in a curled position. Chuckling to herself, she gently lifted him up and brought laid him down in his trundle.

"Goodnight my little Prince."

As the door shut, Ryoma's eyes snapped open. Phew! He'd gotten out of that one!

"Mmm, I'll give Mom a kiss later when Dad and Ryoga aren't around. I'm sure the gods will understand. Now where did they hide my gifts?"

* * *

"Ryoma? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"You dad wants to know if he can take you and Ryoga to go ice skating?"

"Ice skating? But that's so...girly..."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Why don't you come to the supermarket with me? We can buy cookies."

"Cookies?! Chocolate chip ones?"

"Yup! Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh huh!"

"If we make it back before your father and brother, then we can eat the cookies together. How's that sound?" Rinko said in a hushed tone.

"Ooo! I'll be ready! Just give me a sec!"

Ryoma started to run, but then realized he forgot something. Turning back to face him mom, he tugged at her Christmas cardigan.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just forgot something. Can you bend down?"

Ryoma looked both ways. He didn't see Ryoga or his dad so the coast was clear. When his mom reached his level, he quickly pressed his lips against her cheek in a slobbery manner.

"That was for earlier." And he was off!

The older woman just smiled at her youngest child as she went to grab her keys.

* * *

"Mommy! Can we get the cookies now?"

"In a moment, Ryoma. I just need to pick up a couple things for dinner tonight."

"Mooommm!"

"Patience kiddo. I'm almost done ok? Give me five minutes."

Ryoma was little, but he knew what 'give me five minutes' meant. His mom would be there forever and then she would run into someone she knew and start talking forever! By then his cookies might be gone! Oh the horror! So, thinking quick he decided to run and grab a box. He would be back before his mom even knew he left!

Wandering through the aisles, Ryoma couldn't help but to notice that the store was nicely decorated. The store definitely put you into the holiday spirit as the Christmas songs hypnotized you.

After wandering aimlessly for a long time, Ryoma found the cookies! However, some silly girl was blocking his reach. If he asked the girl to move, she would probably go go-go eyed and try to kiss him, but if he waited around all day for her to move then he would never get his cookies! Finally, after much contemplation, he decided the best thing to do was to grab a box of cookies and make his way back to mom.

Reaching around the girl, he picked up a good looking box and was about to run off, but stopped in his tracks when he notice _it_. There, in all it's glory hung the dreaded plant and he was under it with this weird girl! He could always run away, but his mommy said to honor the gods. Why him?!

Slowly, he walked next to the little girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Eep!"

"Dummy."

"N-nani?"

And then he did it! He kissed her cheek like his mommy told him to. It was icky! However, luck was on his side as his mother came running in the middle of their 'exchange.'

"There you are! Don't run off like that again!"

"But I got the cookies."

Rinko just stared down at her son. He was quite the little trouble maker. First running off to get cookies and now kissing a girl. Wait! Kissing a girl? Since when?

"Let's go Mommy. I want to eat my cookies!"

"Uh...ok?" And so she was dragged off by her son to the checking lanes as the little girl watched their retreating back.

"Sakuno? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah! I found them!" She said as she watched the little boy who just kissed her. _He's a weird boy._

Sumire, who was now curious as to why her granddaughter was staring at strangers, decided to find out.

"Ne, Saku-chan what are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" She managed to squeak out.

* * *

"Mommy? Can I eat them now?"

"Sure lemme get some milk, ok?"

"Hai!"

Soon mother and son were sharing milk and cookies. Rinko was now wondering what possessed her son back there._ I thought he said kissing was icky?_

"Ryoma? Why did you kiss that girl back there?"

The little boy was shoving cookies down his mouth until his mom asked _that_ question. He couldn't help but blush. Good thing it was only his mom around.

"There was mistletoe."

"You mean the plant above you?"

"Hai."

"But... that was holly."

"Eh?!"


End file.
